You're My Best Friend
by Hermione99
Summary: Ron starts to date Lavender and Hermione is crushed. As Harry consoles her time after time Hermione begins to question the relationship she has with Harry. Eventual Harmony.
1. Chapter 1: Hermione's Morning

**A/N So heres a story I've been working on for awhile. I hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the setting of this story...J.K Rowling does!**

**Chapter 1: Hermione's Morning**

Hermione groggily ate her breakfast at the Gryffindor table, alone. Scenes from last night flashed through her mind as she spread butter on her toast. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered Ron snogging Lavender after the Quidditch match the day before. It wasn't any surprise to Hermione that she felt like crying anytime she saw those two together. She couldn't deny the fact that she had a crush on Ronald Weasley. She sighed as she tried to rid herself of that memory. She remembered how Harry had found her all alone in that room. She was upset, heartbroken, and angry all at the same time yet he handled it nicely in Hermione's opinion. Though they didn't speak much, Hermione found happiness in the thought that he had tried to cheer her up before she had stormed out of the room. The way he had pretended not to notice Ron and Lavender, the way he had complimented her on her spells, the way he had tried to stop her from leaving, they all reflected what a good heart Harry had. As Hermione relived the moment, just the simple act of joining her in that empty classroom had helped her mood greatly. If it wasn't for Ron interrupting she maybe could have had a better night.

The bottom line was that Ron and Lavender were now an 'item' so to speak. Hermione glanced down the table to see the two engaged in a discussion. Lavender fed Ron a grape and Hermione gagged at the sight. Her mind wandered to Harry though. Where was he? If he wasn't with her or Ron that meant he probably wasn't at breakfast. Just in case she had missed him Hermione carefully scanned the Great Hall in search for her best friend, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Realizing this, Hermione stuffed the last bit toast in her mouth and left the Great Hall. Her feet carried her to the common room where she found him. Sitting on a chair writing on a parchment. "There you are Harry." She said relieved.

Harry looked up at her and smiled. Hermione blushed at this though she didn't know why. "Hey Hermione."

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" She asked concerned.

"I already ate." He said. "Here take a seat." He said gesturing to the chair that sat across from him.

Hermione obliged and sat across from him. "Is that Potions homework?" She asked.

Harry nodded, "I figured I have nothing else to do. Why not?"

Hermione felt a swelling sensation of pride for Harry, "That's wonderful Harry." She gushed.

He smiled at that remark and continued to write. "How have you been doing?" He asked thoughtfully.

Hermione knew he was questioning what had happened after she left but she pretended she didn't know and responded, "I've been good." She belied. "What about you Harry?"

Harry stopped writing immediately and his eyes shot up at her, "Hermione," he started. "That's not what I meant."

Hermione sighed, "Fine. I'm doing a lot better than last night, that's for sure."

"And?"

"Ron and I still haven't talked since the incident last night." Hermione quickly sputtered.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Talk to him Hermione, this will never be resolved unless you tell him how you feel."

Hermione was alarmed at this statement. Harry had basically revealed that he knew she fancied Ron. "It's not like that Harry." She lied once again.

"I know." He said, though his tone was unconvincing. "You need to tell him that, not me."

"How long did the party last?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea, I left for bed shorty after you did."

"Why?"

He sighed, "I don't know. There wasn't much to do."

Hermione nodded, "I understand."

Harry looked up from his homework again and frowned, "Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure anything." Hermione replied. Her thoughts went wild as she tried to guess what he would ask.

He paused for a second trying to tie his words together and then asked, "Do you think Ron will still hang out with us if he's with Lavender?" Hermione's eyes widened at the thought. She never had really considered whether or not he would hang around them. Her thoughts had been more directed at the fact that Ron was dating another girl. "Sorry." He said looking at Hermione's paled face. "I shouldn't have asked that. It didn't make matters any better."

Hermione watched as guilt filled his eyes and desperately tried to comfort him, "No no no!" She protested, "I just never really thought about that situation. I'm sure he'll hang around you a lot. You're his best mate." She said the words and knew she didn't believe them. Ron was a great friend but she knew how he behaved around girls and he wasn't going to pick his best mate over a girl anytime soon.

"You're his best friend too, Hermione." Harry pointed out.

Hermione gave a fake smile, "Yes, but he has a prettier girl to boss him around so he won't have use for me."

Harry frowned. "Hermione, you don't need to compare yourself to anyone else."

"I'm not!" Hermione argued. "I was just pointing out Ron's logic! He probably believes-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, "that's not even true though."

"Well I think Ron believes so." Hermione said trying to hold back the hot tears that clouded her vision. It was bad enough to think but saying it to Harry only made it worse. This wasn't a conversation she should even be having with her best friend. He won't understand her anyways.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione you're beautiful, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Especially Ron." He said grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione's heart was pounding wildly against her chest at Harry's touch. She stared into his eyes trying to find a glint of lying. She was breathing heavily as she realized there wasn't even a trace. "Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" Hermione hummed still trying to wrap her mind around what happened. She was wrong, maybe she was okay talking to Harry about anything. He had lightened her mood in such a short span of time.

"The Amortiena potion, what is the significance of it?" Harry asked flipping his quill around his fingers. His hand was nowhere near her's but she still remembered how it felt.

Hermione snapped back into reality, "Oh-Umm...well the Amortiena potion has a unique smell to each person."

"I get that, but what makes it so significant?" Harry asked once more. Hermione's eyes drifted to his hands which were playing with the tips of the parchment.

"It's supposed to smell of your favorite smell in the world." Hermione stated.

"So hypothetically it could smell like a person." Harry concluded.

Hermione nodded, "I suppose so."

"I guess we'll find out next month when Slughorn lets us actually make the potion." Harry said casually.

"Yeah, that should be interesting." Hermione mused thinking of the unexplainable feeling she got when Harry touched her hand. "I'm going to get my homework too." She said finally after a long pause. Truthfully, Hermione needed to escape from Harry just to recap what had happened, because it didn't make sense to her. She had once fancied Harry, but one day she realized she needed to wake up and not be stuck in a childish crush. _'Harry's like my brother now. You don't fancy your brother do you?'_ She told herself. After a small debate in her head, Hermione shrugged it off and told herself she was just trying to make Ron jealous. After all, clear up until this point she never had doubts about who she liked. It had always been Ron.

Hermione returned to Harry with textbooks paper in hand. He smiled at her return and she returned it. "I'm not sure I'll be very productive with you around." Harry said at the sight of her.

Hermione laughed a little, "Usually I have the exact opposite affect. I must be losing my touch." She joked.

Harry smiled, "No, you're just really distracting Hermione. That's all."

"Distracting?" Hermione questioned. She would describe Ron as distracting. The way he complained and made jokes made it hard for her to focus. He always wanted to do everything BUT homework. How on Earth could she be distracting?

"Yeah." Harry said nodding. "I just feel like talking with you. Not doing homework together."

"Funny." She said lightly.

"What?" He asked staring confusedly at her.

Hermione gave a small smile, "Usually that's never an issue."

Harry frowned and set down his quill. He propped his head up and said, "Well maybe that's because our distracting friend is gone."

"Harry," Hermione scolded, "There's plenty of time to talk with each other. Especially now that Ron has preoccupied himself."

Harry shook his head, "But I just feel like talking to you right now. I don't really want to anything else but chat. You're an interesting person to talk with and you understand me more than a lot of people do."

_'Most of them.'_ Hermione corrected in her head. _'I understand you better than ninety-five percent of the population.'_ She said to herself. In her mind she wondered how Harry would respond to something like that. Would he think she was right? Hermione gathered her thoughts and finally said, "Harry I promise you, after we work on homework for a bit we can talk until you're content. Got it?" Hermione instructed. Sometimes she seemed like Harry's mother at times but it was just because he was her best friend and she wanted him to succeed.

"I guess your right." Harry sighed. "It just feels weird to be doing homework that's not due for another week."

Hermione smiled, "It should feel relieving."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know if that's how I would describe it." Hermione shot him a smile and then dove into her Charms homework. The two of them silently sat at the back table scribbling on their parchment when Harry piped up. "Can you believe November is almost over?"

"Well I'm glad it's almost over." Hermione shared. "That means its Christmas time."

Harry grinned, "Yeah, that will be nice. Are you coming to the Burrow this year?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't. I have my aunt and uncle flying in from New York this year. I promised my parents I would stay and visit with them."

Harry's face dropped and he looked sadly down at his hands, "Couldn't you come for a day or so?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know Harry. It's a long time to decide ahead of time. I don't know when my aunt and uncle are leaving and whether Ron will want to see me at his house or not. Maybe when it gets closer I'll consider it."

Harry nodded a little, "Yeah I guess so."

"Now, stop distracting me Harry." Hermione scolded. "I was in a groove until you reminded me of Christmas." Harry didn't have a reply to this. He just flashed her his award winning smile and Hermione immediately forgave him.


	2. Chapter 2: Stand By Me

**A/N Here's the next chapter! I'm kind of excited for it! I'd first off like the dedicate this chapter to Man of Constant Sorrow. Thanks for your input in the story! I fixed some of the things you mentioned. :)**

**Chapter 2: Stand By Me**

"Honestly, you would think that they would show a little courtesy to those around them." Hermione ranted the next morning at breakfast. Sitting across from them were Ron and Lavender who were associating in activities that did not involve eating.

"Don't let them bother you." Harry advised looking down at his plate. "Just ignore them."

That's easier said then done. Hermione said to herself. She still couldn't help but feel an immense amount of jealousy every time she looked at Lavender. "I'll try." Hermione said finally.

Harry observed her from across the table for several minutes and then finally spoke, "You're not doing a very good job Hermione."

Hermione snapped out of her fantasy and looked up at Harry. "Oh sorry. I just- it's hard when they're sitting across from you."

"Fine." Harry grumbled. He began to take a couple fruits and pastries with him and instructed Hermione to follow him.

"Where are we going?" She foolishly asked.

Harry shot her an annoyed look, "I guess that's the point of following me isn't it?"

Hermione was taken aback by his annoyance but obliged and silently followed Harry. He led her up stair after stairs after stairs until finally they were on the seventh floor. Hermione had originally thought Harry was taking her back to the common room but that idea was quickly shot down after they passed it without any word or pause. Harry led her up one more flight of stairs until they were on the lookout in the astronomy tower. "There." He said quietly. "Now you don't have to think about Ron anymore."

Hermione felt a swelling of happiness and adoration to the boy who stood beside her, "Harry, you truly are the best friend I could have ever asked for."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know about that. I seem to bring you a lot of stress lately." He scratched the back of his head and crinkled up his nose.

Hermione looked at her best friend straight in the eye and scowled. "Harry, I wouldn't trade you in for anyone else. You're a brilliant friend. Don't think anything less of yourself." As she finished this statement she pulled him into a warm hug. Harry returned the favor by squeezing her even tighter. Hermione smiled taking in the moment. It was chilly up there on the astronomy tower and Harry's body radiated heat that made her feel warm. She took a deep breath and the smell of Harry entered her nose. She couldn't quite describe the scent to herself, but she knew it distinctly belonged to Harry and Harry alone.

After a minute of silence it was Harry who broke it, "Are we going to finish breakfast or not?"

"Oh yes." Hermione said pulling away from him. "You were just so warm I couldn't help myself." Hermione couldn't help but feel like pulling him in for another hug. It's just because he's warm. She told herself.

Harry smiled, "Well I'm glad I could put my body heat to good use."

"I love weather like this." Hermione contemplated out loud as she munched on the breakfast Harry had taken. Harry raised an eyebrow at her as she folded her arms to conserve body heat. "What?" She asked feeling his eyes watch her.

"Nothing." Harry smiled slipping off his robe and resting it on Hermione's shoulders.

"Harry it's fine really-" Hermione started to protest but Harry raised his hand shook his head.

"No, I'm not even cold. You obviously need more heat than I do since your so little." He teased.

Hermione shot him a playful scowl. "I'm not small."

Harry couldn't contain his laughter. "You are compared to me! When I hug you I have to bend down! Not to mention I could pick you up easily and throw you into the snow right now."

"Harry." Hermione scolded. "If you throw me into the snow I will make sure you're sixth year at Hogwarts is you last."

"I'm kidding." He smiled. "It's not bad to be small." Hermione nodded. It wasn't. However, in her mind, she was not small. She was average. She was the same height as many of the girls in her year so Harry obviously didn't know what he was talking about. "What was that about you liking this weather?" Harry asked changing the topic.

Hermione smiled, "It just makes me want to curl up near the fire and read a good book with a cup of hot chocolate near me."

Harry laughed, "That sounds fitting for you."

She blushed. "Well what's your favorite type of weather?"

Harry pondered this question before answering, "I guess I would have to say summer. When the sun is out and you can wear shorts outside." He explained. "Perfect weather for Quidditch, might I add."

"Winter versus summer." Hermione said. "We seem to be opposites there."

"First time in awhile." Harry acknowledged. "We hardly ever disagree." Hermione nodded as she realized that this statement was true. "Anyways, you might want to hurry up Hermione." He said finishing the last of his muffin. "We have class in ten minutes."

Realizing this, Hermione wolfed down the rest of her meal and quickly made her way to her first class. Harry and Hermione quickened their pace as Harry warned her they only had five minutes to class. Harry's long strides left Hermione lagging behind, struggling to keep Harry's pace. Her walk eventually became a light jog.

As they made it to the entrance of their class, Malfoy was arriving at the same time. "Well if it isn't Mrs. And Mr. Potter."

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said through his gritted teeth.

"No, don't mind me. Go run along with your girlfriend." He sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "C'mon lets just go Harry."

"She's not denying it." Malfoy whispered loudly to Crabbe.

Hermione felt herself blushing. "It's not like that-"

"Oh isn't it?"

Hermione shook her head when Harry pulled her away, "Don't listen to him Hermione. He's just a prat."

"I won't." Hermione promised. "He's just up to his normal routine." But for some odd reason it bugged her. It really really bugged her. Harry was only her best friend.

"Just do it Hermione." Harry urged her later that night in the common room.

Hermione glanced over at Ron who was just saying goodbye to Lavender. "I'll be back soon." She heard Lavender whisper.

"Now's your chance!" Harry encouraged, "Just go up there and tell him how you feel."

"That's hard though." Hermione rationed.

"You're always telling me to try hard things. Just try it. What's the worst that can happen?" Harry said lounging back into his chair.

"He will never forgive me and then I'll never be invited to the Weasley's ever again because he tells them rotten things about me." Hermione said quickly. "That's the worst that can happen."

"Mrs. Weasley could never cope with that." Harry teased. Hermione remained solemn. "Do it for me. Please?" Harry said giving her pleading eyes.

"Fine." Hermione obliged. "But I hope your happy, Harry Potter."

"Happier than when Malfoy found out he was in Slyherin." He teased. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry grinned and held in a laugh that was about to break loose. "Good luck." He called out as she walked away. "I'll be right here if you need any moral support."

Hermione slowly approached Ron. He was standing in the same spot Lavender had left him and he had a dumb smile on her face. Hermione felt her heart pound louder and louder with every step she took. She worried about what she would say or do and how Ron would react to her. Ron saw her coming towards him and looked like he was going to turn and leave. "Ron," Hermione started slowly, "I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." She glanced back at Harry who nodded approvingly.

Ron looked uneasy at that statement and scratched his head, "Oh yeah? About what?"

Hermione gulped as Ron's eyes stared at her. Her hands became sweaty and she lost her train of thought as he brushed his hair to the side. "About Saturday." She stated bluntly. "I just wanted you to know that-" she stopped as she watched Ron wave to Lavender.

"Hold that thought Hermione." He said to her casually. "Wait Lav!" He called out to his girlfriend.

And just like that Hermione could feel her blood boiling and her heart breaking all at the same time. She composed herself and walked silently over to Harry. She didn't want him to see her in an emotional state such as this. However it hurt. She felt as if her heart was longing for something it never could have in the first place. She noticed how her breathing became heavy as she tried to keep herself intact. Tears were pushing against her eyes but Hermione was determined to hold them in. However, despite her sadness, Hermione felt like marching up to Ron and punching his square in the face. He didn't even let her finish. "Hermione," Harry started before she went into hysterics. Hermione's eyes were clouded by tears and she had to try even harder to keep them from falling.

"Are you happy Harry? I talked to Ron! The fact of the matter is that Ron and I will NEVER be friends again. It's as simple as that. He obviously hates me and I hate him too!" She shouted. "All he cares about is himself! I can't stand it! He thinks he's pretty important being a prefect and now having a girlfriend well news flash! He wasn't invited to Slug Club! I was!" She continued.

"Hermione just calm down." Harry said.

"Who cares if he has a girlfriend?" She said as her tears finally broke free and fought their way down her face, "I don't care! No one does! And if he's going to throw away our friendship for nothing then he can go ahead! He's a-"

"Hermione." Harry said sternly placing his hand on Hermione's. His touch made Hermione obey this time. It allowed her to realize he wasn't going to hurt her like Ron did. That was at the bottom of his to-do list. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and looked at him through tears. "He's being a prat Hermione. He's abandoning his own friends for a girl he's going to break up with in a few weeks."

"I guess so but-" Hermione sniffled.

"Right now he's being selfish but he's going to realize that he needs us more than he thinks." Harry explained.

Hermione frowned, "And we should just forget he ever did this to us?" Harry pondered this question and then thoughtfully nodded, "Why?"

"Because he's our best friend Hermione and when you're friends with someone you learn to forgive them, because that's what friends do." He said.

Hermione thought about what he had said and at last spoke, "You're right Harry. He'll come around soon. Ron and I are very lucky, we have this amazing friend who keeps us level-headed."

Harry blushed, "Oh how I wish that was true." He said modestly.

"You are Harry!" She laughed. "You are."

"Thanks 'Mione." He said looking down at his shoes. A bright smile appeared on his face that caused Hermione to do the same.

"Care to do homework with me ?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

Harry smirked, "Well if that's the only way you can have fun then I guess I will."

"Watch it." Hermione teased.


End file.
